Futari no Ishi
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: Mikan walks into her parent's room and finds a strange stone; apparently it's called the 'Futari no Ishi! What's going to happen? Read to find out!  VERY Short twoshot, if you don't like it, then don't read it! Warning: Character Death. Review pls!
1. A Mysterious Stone

**I had a dream about this last night, so I just wanted to write it down since it seemed **_**kind of **_**interesting… Sorry one more time if this is short!**

**Mikan POV**

I walked into the room looking around. _So this is my parent's room, _I thought as I walked around. _It seems…empty._ That part was true. The room was big, really big, but there really wasn't anything in it. There was a coffee table in the corner, and a sofa in the middle of the room, but that was about it. The rest of the room consisted of bare white walls and dark wooden floors. In a way, it felt… scary. Like there was no one else for this room. As I stepped further into the void of white and brown, I noticed something on the coffee table.

It was a snowman shaped object, covered in a red felt. I picked it up in interest. "What is this, uncle?" I asked as I inspected the strange article. It _looked_ like a snowman, but with only two parts, a body and a head, but on top was a layer of red felt that was secured at the 'neck' with a white string.

The principal of the high school turned to look at me and smiled.

"It's called _Futari no Ishi,_" he explained. "When two alice users have a particularly special bond, they make two alice stones together. Usually one stone shrinks while the other enlarges, because part of one alice stone is absorbed into the other stone. When that happens, the smaller stone attaches itself to the top of the larger stone and it creates a 'doll' quite like a snowman, as you would think. That usually happens overnight. When the couple wake up and see the new stone, they cover it with a cloth with the color and texture that they both decide on and tie it up with a string. Well that's basically it."

My eyes sparkled as I head of the story. Maybe Natsume and I could….?


	2. The Two of Us

**Sorry if this chapter is short as well. I try to lengthen the chapters as I go, so yea. :P Hope you like this chapter, and please review! I'm actually pretty proud of it :D **

**Two years later, Mikan POV**

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!" I woke up as soon as I heard that soothing voice of my lover.

"Look! Open your eyes already!"

"Alright, alright!" I said, opening my eyes and blinking sleep out of them. "What happened? Sound's like the sky is falling, the way you're talking!"

"No, it's not falling," came the flat reply. I sighed. Sure, Natsume was the person I loved most in my life, but he did that a lot. Clamming up on me when I got a little 'stupid', according to him.

"Baka Mikan," was what I heard next.

"_What_ did you call me?" I said sharply, turning around, ready to grab his ears as hard as I could. "I'm a ba-"

My voice stopped as I looked at the space between us two on the bed. Laying there lay a perfectly formed Alice stone. Two, actually, but they were on top of each other, so I guess that made it one. I slowly picked it up. They were stuck together. "Wha-" I started, and then it dawned on me. Natsume and I had made our stone, our 'Futari no Ishi'.

"Natsume!" I cried in happiness as I ran into his arms. They accepted me willingly.

"Silly Mikan," said the voice that I had come to love. "Didn't you guess that this would happen sooner or later? I mean, we've been living together for six months already…"

"I didn't think of it!" I said bluntly, which made him smirk.  
>"Baaaka," he said as he stopped embracing me for a moment and looked down at the stone. On top was a perfectly round crimson stone, with a snow white stone on the bottom as a base. "Guess we can tell which stone is mine."<p>

I looked up at Natsume, my voice filled with excitement. "You know what this means, don't you Natsume? We'll be together for life!"

He smiled as he hugged me again, and then our lips met. I held him tight, and we stayed like that for a couple of moments. Then I broke loose of his hold. "Now, why don't we get a cloth to cover it?"

oOo

**Ten years later**

"Yuka! Come down and eat your breakfast!" I called up the stairs. _Sheesh, _I thought. _She's staying up later and later. I should talk to her about it tonight._

"I'm coming!" came the sleepy reply. "I'm just getting dressed now!"

I, now a teacher at the academy, and blessed with a child, whom Natsume and I had named after my deceased mother, couldn't be happier. Well, I could. It had been five years since Natsume had passed on, and I was still guilty for his death. I was getting better, but still. I looked up as I saw dark hair flashing in the early morning sunlight.  
>"Good morning, mom," Yuka said, her eyes watching me.<p>

"Good morning, Yuka-chan," I replied. "Eat up and we'll head to the school in a few minutes."  
>When she nodded in reply, I turned back to the book I had been reading. A few minutes later, I heard my daughter say, "I'm done!", and looked up. "Great!" I said. "We should go to the school early today. Don't want to be late on a Monday!"<p>

Yuka sighed, probably because she knew we would be late no matter what. "Don't sigh like that," I instructed as we both got our things, ready to go. "Let's get moving!"

As we passed by the entrance of our small house located on the academy grounds, I paused. "We're going, Natsume!" I said to the picture hung on the wall above the shoe cabinet. After I put my shoes on and made sure that Yuka had hers on correctly as well, I stopped to do one more thing. "Please protect us today, like you have done so many times already," I said, rubbing the small, red and white cloth covered figure standing underneath the picture. It was our 'Futari no Ishi'.

**Phew! *Takes a deep breath* That took quite some time =A=. Tell me what you think of it! I'll be happy to write up some things about Natsume's death, the birth of Yuka, etc. Please review!**

**Mikan: *moved* That was… that was…**

**Natsume: I can't believe you killed me, stupid author. *walks away***

**Me: Wait! Don't go! I still have to write about you!**

**Anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
